


too high, can't come down

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Recreational Drug Use, also im sorry the title is a lyric from toxic i really am, this is for spencer because she's wonderful and i love her, threesomes between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not really a secret that zayn, niall and louis love each other best.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the morning after the brits, they get high and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too high, can't come down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/gifts).



> im trash this is trash im so sorry but you can blame Spencer because she gave me the idea. also im a good, upstanding citizen so ive never smoked weed or had a threesome before just a disclaimer. this was planned out and partially written before zouis weedgate, and i would like to say that by writing this fic i am not supporting their actions in the video. please don’t read if you have issues with recreational drug use, or with people having sex under the influence of drugs. anyway i hope you like it!

It all starts, really, because of Harry. 

Well, not  _really_  really, but that sounds so much better than “it starts because Louis got piss drunk the night before”. Maybe this deflection is a symptom of a larger problem, maybe some would say Louis needs to take more responsibility for his actions, but really, Harry is a very convenient target and this is all his fault. That’s Louis’ story and he’s sticking to it.

Louis is not a morning person. He isn’t really an afternoon person either (or even a night person, some would argue), but he really vehemently hates mornings. Louis also really hates hangovers (there’s a lot of things Louis really hates to be honest, but that’s not the point). When the two evils are combined, Louis feels like throwing himself straight out the window of his twenty-second floor apartment.  

Louis could always just not drink enough to get hungover, but he’s a strong believer in living life to the fullest, fuck the consequences. And last night, life to the fullest included body shots off Zayn and Ellie Goulding, so fuck the consequences sideways up the ass. His usual defense mechanism was just to sleep straight through morning-afters, completely swerving their unpleasantness.  Alas, today that was unfortunately not the case.  Today, Niall decided to be Satan, and text Louis at some ungodly hour. The morning after the Brits. Niall is the devil. Louis rests his case.

Louis is startled out of a deep, blissful sleep by his phone blasting “22” (blame Niall, again) at top volume and lighting up to the brightness of a thousand suns. Groaning, he pulls a pillow over his face and considers smothering himself with it. As his phone continues to blare the stupid fucking song, however, Louis accepts the fact that he first has to smash the damned thing before succumbing to his inevitable death.  He reaches out an arm and gropes along his nightstand, finally touching something that is probably his phone. He swipes it open, entering his passcode without looking and fiinally, the infernal noise stops. Louis decides it’s safe to peek out from under the pillow to check the text, completely forgetting how bright the phone screen was.  The light hits his eyes, and his head is almost split open by the sharp, sharp pain. Fuck everything. He finally turns down the brightness, covering his eyes with one hand, to see that he has a new message from Niall.  

_‘heyy have you seen h today !?’_

....Literally, what the fuck.  It’s ten o’clock in the fucking morning. The Brits were last night.  Is Niall even human? Is he being possessed? Is this Irish witchcraft?

_‘i fuckin hate u no y the fuck would i have seen harry wh y wud i hve seen any1 its the fuckin crack of dawn !!’_

Louis flung his phone back onto the bed, buried his head under a pillow and tried desperately to fall back asleep.  Of course, now that he was aware of his pounding headache, it was a lot harder to forget it and pass out. Before he can make any headway on getting aspirin or perhaps jumping out the window, Niall texts back. Louis still hasn’t silenced his phone. Fuck. Can you get a concussion from noise damage?

‘ _ha ha srry mate its jst i went to harrys house and hes not answering the door or his fone ? werid as fuck man i thought he might hve went home w/ u’_

Well, fuck again. Harry’s gone and gotten himself killed. And he’s also gotten Niall worried about him, which might actually be a worse thing.

_‘shit no i hvnt seen him since we left th brits last nite ! fuck i’ll check the news and see if some1 found his body or some shit’_

Louis twisted over and dragged his laptop out from under the bed, opened Google and typed ‘harry styles 20th february 2014’ into the search box, stared reluctantly at the “enter” button, and then resigned himself to pressing it. Thank mother Mary and baby Jesus, because the first link looked promising and not like porn. There’s a picture of Harry bundled up in some ridiculous coat that probably cost more than a small car, captioned “Harry Styles boards a plane to L.A., February 20th, 2014”.

Fucking fuck fucker. The fucker is on a fucking plane. And didn’t bother to fucking tell anyone. Or, at least no one important. That is, Louis or Niall. Louis opens his message app back up and sees a waiting unread text from Niall.

_‘fuck louis not funny !’_

_‘srry mate ! but false alarm harry just got on a fuckin plane to la without fuckin telling us hes a prick but hes not a dead prick . at least , not until he comes home and i kill him’_

_‘haha ! what a dick ! ill b over in a few dw ill bring food’_

What? Louis stared at his phone screen, trying to decipher where in his message he issued an invitation. Whatever. He shrugged and shoved his head under his pillow. If Niall was going to be a prick, he could let himself in.

 

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before Louis heard his front door opening, and the sound of shoes being kicked off into the wall.  He groaned, and burrowed deeper into his quilt.

“Hey mate! Picked up some McDonald’s for ya!” Niall called, entirely louder than was necessary. Louis groaned again in lieu of responding. About five seconds later, he heard thundering footsteps and his bed dipped. Niall rolled himself until he was laying right next Louis, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hey Lou. Feelin’ alright?”  he whispered into Louis’ ear. And by whispered, Louis meant Niall talked at most people’s standard volume. He lifted his head up enough to glare at Niall with one eye. Niall wasn’t cowed, just cackled and slapped Louis on the back. “Well, I got you pancakes, but I’ll eat them all if ya don’t get up soon!”

He then rolled off the bed and frolicked back into the kitchen. The thought of getting up made Louis’ head pound, but his stomach had started to growl.

“Traitor,” he whispered to his abdomen, before rolling himself out of the bed and onto the floor. He considered standing up, but then again, he could always just crawl. Less effort.

Niall, to his everlasting credit, didn’t say a word or take any pictures when Louis entered the kitchen on all fours, just silently handed him four aspirin.

 

Louis patted his tummy and the food baby that had emerged there. Even after eating enough to sustain a small elephant for a week, his headache hadn’t gone away, and he was still dead tired. He sighed heavily, then heaved himself out of his chair and headed back to his room.

“Niall, I’m gonna go back bed. You can watch TV or play Fifa or do whatever the hell you want, but if you make noise so help me God,” Louis threatened over his shoulder. Niall gave Louis a thumbs up from the couch, then shoved another McMuffin whole into his mouth.  Louis shook his head fondly, and stopped by the bathroom and popped another two aspirin, which now brought him four pills over the recommended dose. Whatever, he was a pop star and probably had a built-in high tolerance for drugs, so fuck it. Louis finally reached his room and eyed the bed apprehensively. Laying back down too soon after eating always made Louis feel a bit sick, but not laying down was making him feel a bit sick too, so fuck that as well.

Louis passed out almost as soon as he touched the bed, and by the time he woke up his headache was gone and four hours had passed.  He idly wondered if Niall had hung around, and decided sending a text would be more efficient than walking all the way to the living room.

_‘u still here ?’_

_‘yea man!! u awake now?’_

_‘no niall . im texting u in my sleep . what the fuck’_

Louis heard Niall’s booming laugh from the living room, and grinned a little. It was nice to be appreciated. He swung his legs out of bed, winced when all the blood rushing around his head made his vision fuzzy, and proceeded to the living room.

“Hey Niall, what do yo-  _Zayn_?” Louis asked incredulously. There was no way Zayn was awake and moving at this hour, but sure enough, there he was, stretched across the couch like he owned it. Louis would consider an impostor posing as his bandmate to infiltrate his flat, but nope, there really is no faking those cheekbones.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn drawled lazily, tipping his head and giving the slightest smile.

“What the fuck are you doing awake? Did Niall harass you, too? Did he kidnap you and bring you to my flat?” Louis asked incredulously. Zayn’s smile widened.

“Nah, I’ve only been awake for like a half hour, nothing crazy. When I woke up I had a text from Niall asking me to hang out, so I came over here. Ate the rest of your McDonald’s though, sorry mate,” Zayn said (not looking all that sorry, to be honest).

“Why didn’t his texts wake  _you_  up?” Louis pouted.

“Well, unlike some people, I actually know how to turn my phone on silent,” Zayn drawled, smirking at Louis just like the smug bastard he really was.  Niall burst into laughter from the armchair he was slouched in. Louis maintained his pout and flipped Zayn off.

“Well, lads, looks like it’s just the three of us today! I texted Liam, but he’s busy with Sophia, and Harry is actually in Los Angeles and can’t make it,” Niall exclaimed, clapping his hands together once. 

“Who needs ‘em?” Louis said. “Bunch of buzzkills, those two.” 

“Yeah, we’re like the Three Musketeers,” Zayn added. Louis cooed,  _aw Zayn, you’re making me blush!_ , while Niall looked on with a huge grin.

It really hit Louis then, how much he loved these two.  Yeah, Louis was really lucky.  There were a lot of people in his life who he loved, and who loved him. He loved his mum and his sisters and the crew and especially his band mates, but Niall and Zayn were just… different. Louis never felt more appreciated and, and- cherished, really- than when he was with these two. Fucking Niall, calling up everyone in the band to hang out even though they just saw each other at the Brits last night, laughing at everything Louis did, being a ball of sunshine in general. And Zayn, actually getting his ass out of bed to spend time with them, and fucking calling them the Three Musketeers for chrissakes. And it’s true, they kinda are. They’re partners in crime, they’re each other’s biggest cheerleaders. Ride or die, and all that.

Louis cleared his throat, and shook his head roughly, as though that would shake away the emotion swelling in his chest. “So, who wants a smoke, eh?”

 

Half an hour later, and things had devolved rather quickly.

“We should have sex,” Niall declared from his spot underneath the coffee table. Zayn nodded in solemn agreement, and Louis copied the motion, curling further into the corner of the couch. That sounded like a wonderful, glorious idea. God bless weed and Niall.

But, wait a second. Louis yanked himself up into a proper sitting position. “Zayn, you’re engaged!” Louis cried, scandalized. Zayn shrugged unconcernedly.

“Well, Perrie and I have always had an agreement, you know that. And we’ve talked about it before, if either of us ever got the chance to fuck you, we’re allowed to take it. She’s going to want all the details afterward, though, and maybe some pictures,” Zayn added. Louis’ mouth gaped open, but at Zayn’s slightly smug look he snapped it shut. 

“Well, aren’t you two a naughty little pair,” Louis declared with a wink, trying to cover up how flustered and pleased he was by that tidbit of information.  Zayn’s smirk just grew wider.

“You have no idea,” he purred. Louis suppressed a shiver. It’s not his fault that everything Zayn does is insanely, unfairly, unreasonably attractive. Louis pushed himself off the couch and began walking to the bedroom, swaying his hips a little more than necessary.

"No pictures though," he warned over his shoulder.

 

It was only once they got to his room that Louis started to feel a little awkward.

"So, lads, how are we gonna go about doing this?" Louis asked, clapping his hands together. Then he cringed. Way to make this sound like a pickup game of football.

"Well, why don't you tell us? You've got the most experience," Niall said. Zayn just shrugged.

" _Excuse me_?" Louis squawked. "Are you trying to  _imply_ something?"

“Well, yeah. Why else would you buy a king-sized bed if you weren’t planning to have threesomes on it?” Niall asked, flopping onto said bed and starfishing out. Zayn shrugged again, but smiled warmly at Louis. He reached out and gently grabbed the older boy's waist, drawing Louis in.

"This alright, mate?" Zayn murmured, his breath washing over Louis' face. He suppressed a shiver. He nodded, not trusting his voice, and leaned in to meet Zayn's lips. It was- it was really nice. Zayn was a good kisser, of course, slow and gentle and working up to something deeper and more passionate. Louis got impatient, though, and nipped Zayn's bottom lip to get him going. It seemed to work, because Zayn growled, honest-to-God  _growled,_  and tightened his grip on Louis' hips. His tongue pushed past the seam of Louis' mouth. They kissed until they were out of breath, and broke apart to pant in each other's faces. It wasn't as weird as Louis thought it might be, kissing his best friend.

"That was pretty hot," announced Niall from the bed, where he had sat up attentively. Louis burst into laughter, and Zayn chuckled a little.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all night," Louis said with a flourish, grabbing Zayn's wrist and dragging him over to the bed. He collapsed backward and brought Zayn down over him. He took a moment to admire how beautiful Zayn's facial structure was from this angle, before surging up to kiss him again. Zayn doesn't start slow this time, immediately pushes him down, finds Louis's wrists and grabs them so that they're pinned above his head, and Louis involuntarily bucks his hips. Zayn tightens the circle of his fingers around his wrists, and grinds down. Louis hisses as the friction, throwing his head back onto the bed. Undeterred, Zayn begins kissing down his neck. Louis feels a new pair of hands touch his wrists, more gentle than Zayn's, and rolls his eyes back to see Niall leaning over him with dilated pupils and a grin on his face. Niall takes hold of Louis hands and squeezes, and it should be weird, holding hands with one best friend while the other sucks a hickey onto his collarbone, but Louis feels centered. Calm. It's nice.

He slides his hand into Zayn's hair and carefully tugs his head away. Zayn's lips are slick and swollen, and Louis is having a hard time focusing on anything but that. He forces himself to scootch further up the bed and take his shirt off, so that his back rests against the pillows. Zayn and Niall follow suit, stripping themselves of their shirts and pants and throwing them in a pile next to the bed. Zayn slides into the v of Louis's legs and rests his chin on his stomach. Niall plops himself down on the pillow beside Louis.

“Alright, I'm ready to get this party started! And, ya know- no homo and all that.”

Louis collapsed back onto the pillows and threw his hands into the air, narrowly avoiding Niall's face, as Niall burst into laughter.

“That’s it! Niall, leave the flat! In fact, why don’t you just leave the ban-”

Zayn, who had remained largely unimpressed throughout the entire exchange, leaned over and shut Louis up by shoving two fingers into his mouth.  Niall’s cackles quieted abruptly. Louis kind of wanted to resent Zayn for being so rude, but he started sucking on the fingers reflexively. Zayn’s pupils dilated as Louis swirled his tongue around them.  

“Niall, grab me the lube,” Zayn ordered.  Niall ripped his eyes away from Louis’ mouth and nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure mate! But like, um, you’re gonna have to stop doing that so I can ask Louis where it is,” Niall pointed out. Zayn shot him a flat look.

“It’s in the drawer next to his bed,” he said, a bit exasperated. Niall nodded and reached for the drawer, but stopped partway through the motion to give Zayn a suspicious look.

“How do  _you_  know that?”

“Oh for god's sakes Niall, it’s where everyone keeps their fucking lube. Can ya just grab it?” Zayn sounded borderline irritated. Louis nibbled lightly on his fingers to distract him, which seemed to work. He dragged his fingers out of Louis’ mouth with an obscene pop, and settled himself more comfortably along Louis’ body. His brought his clean hand up to cup Louis’ face, and his saliva-wet hand down to pinch at Louis' left nipple.

“You’ve always had such pretty eyelashes, Lou,” Zayn murmured as he dragged his thumb up his cheekbone. Louis wanted to snark back ‘look who’s talking’, but just then Niall let out a whoop.

“Found it, lads!” he exclaimed, holding up the lube triumphantly. Zayn shook his head, but smiled fondly as he took the bottle from Niall.

“Lay face-down on the bed, love,” Zayn directed. Louis heaved a sigh but rolled over.

“Yes, sir,” he retorted cheekily over his shoulder. Zayn’s eyes flashed at the comment, and Louis was almost scared for a second there. Almost. Not really.  Maybe just a little bit? But it was also really hot, so. Mark him down as aroused.

And then he felt fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants and underwear, sliding them down over his thighs and off his ankles, and yeah, definitely aroused. There was a pop from the lube being opened. Zayn was kind enough to warm it between his fingers before he cautiously pressed the pad of his middle finger to Louis' hole, and it slid in without much resistance. He wiggled his finger in to the first knuckle, and once Louis stopped squirming, began to slowly fuck his finger in and out, dragging it inside in a way that made Louis bite the pillow in frustration because it  _wasn't enough_. He squirmed back onto the digit.

"Give me another," Louis whined, muffled by the pillow. He heard Niall huff out a breath next to him, before Zayn slipped a second finger beside the first one. It was a bit more of a stretch, but Louis always liked the slight burn of taking it too soon. Zayn began to scissor his fingers and rub them against the walls of Louis' ass, and it was hard to keep all the embarrassing sounds he was making in. 

He felt as though Niall was being a bit ignored, so he reached out his hand and started groping in the general area of Niall’s crotch until his hand bumped against the bulge in his underwear. Niall bit out a curse, then hooked his underwear up and over his dick, quickly kicking them off. Once he had settled back down, Louis reached for his cock again and grasped it around the base. Louis was rewarded with a startled groan coming from Niall, and a spurt of precum dripping from his slit. He spread it to make the slide a little bit easier, but it was still a little too dry to really be pleasurable for Niall. Louis retracted his hand and lifted his head from the pillow. He spit into his palm, then brought it back to Niall's cock. The friction wasn't overwhelming anymore, and Niall soon began to fuck his hips slightly into Louis hand, and his panting mingled with Louis' cut-off moans in the air.

While Louis had been focused on giving Niall a handjob, Zayn had readjusted himself so that he was settled further down the bed. He felt Zayn's nose bump his thigh, and hot breath splashing across his hole. Louis' hand went slack around Niall's dick, and he tensed in anticipation of what he was sure was coming. He wasn't disappointed. Zayn swirled his tongue around where his two fingers were keeping Louis stretched open. Louis gasped, and reached his other hand behind him to hold Zayn’s head in place. Niall gaped. 

“That’s like… A real thing?” Louis could almost feel Zayn’s eyes rolling.

“No Niall, this is all your- ah- imagination.  Of course it’s a real thing,” Louis’ scoff was a little offset by the whimpers that Zayn was working out of him.  Niall was still gaping.

“I just thought it was a porn-only thing, ya know? I didn’t know people did that in real life,” he responded. Zayn lifted his head from where it was buried.

“Can you both please shut up?”

Louis whined at the loss of Zayn’s tongue, and he curled his fingers in apology, which- okay. Apology accepted. Zayn ducked back down and started sucking around the edge of Louis’ rim, nipping slightly as well.  Niall was fixated on the sight, and still looked a bit gobsmacked, so Louis pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. Niall was not a sloppy kisser, but didn’t really have the same finesse as Zayn. He made up for it with sheer enthusiasm, though, like he would never do anything better in his life than kiss Louis. Louis squirmed a bit as Zayn started to fuck his tongue into his hole, and started to whimper into Niall’s mouth. Niall stroked a hand down Louis’ flank as if he were trying to soothe him, but it just made Louis feel even more hot all over. Then Zayn slid in a third finger, and Louis couldn't contain his noises any longer. He moaned loudly into Niall's mouth, more high-pitched than he'd like to admit, as Zayn moved his head away and began to fuck Louis with his fingers. He occasionally would spread them or curl them, and they were just brushing against Louis' prostate in a way that was almost more infuriating than sexy.

_not enough not enough not enough not enough_

Louis must have started to say it out loud, muttering into Niall's mouth, because Zayn whispered, "I got you, Lou, hush. Niall, could you-"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Niall, pulling back from Louis' mouth, face flushed and lips slick. He reached over to the same drawer as before, rummaged around for a second (not taking his eyes off of where Zayn's fingers where fucking into Louis) and pulled out a condom. "Here, mate."

Zayn caught the condom Niall tossed to him, then sat up to take his boxers off and pulled his fingers out of Louis. Niall began stroking Louis' sides again in response to the devastated whimpers that escaped at the loss. 

"Shh, it's alright Lou, I'll be in you in a second," Zayn comforted, wiping his fingers off, then pushed on Louis' hips so that the shorter boy rolled over onto his back again as Zayn opened the condom. Louis was fixated on Zayn's cock (he always knew it was long but it seemed so much bigger now that it was gonna be inside him  _fuck_  his best friend's cock was gonna be inside him is this a dream because it's better than any that Louis might have had late at night on a tour bus grinding into his sheets and wow Zayn's cock is so pretty who has a  _pretty_  cock oh that's right his best friend does) as Zayn carefully rolled the condom on and pinched the tip. He slicked his dick with more lube and lined himself up with Louis' hole, his other hand gripping high up on Louis' thigh. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, yes, yes get inside me  _please_  Zayn please," Louis begged, not even caring how desperate he sounded anymore, Niall and Zayn wouldn't care, they wouldn't make fun of him, they loved him so much-

And Zayn pushed in, slowly and without much force, rolling his hips until he was entirely inside Louis. Normally the first push made Louis' teeth clench and eyes water with the sting, but this time his hands just spasmed where they lay on the bed. Niall must have noticed the twitch, and immediately grabbed both of Louis' wrists and, once again, pinned them above his head. Louis was grateful for the pressure holding him down, because he thought that otherwise he may just float up off the bed and into the next plane of existence because Zayn's cock felt so wonderful inside him. Louis didn't know if it was just because it had been so long since he had really been fucked or if Zayn's dick really did have magical properties, but it felt so much better than some toy or inferior penis. And he hadn't even started moving yet, which actually-

"Zayn,  _Zayn_ ," Louis gasped out, "Please move.  _Please._ "

"So nice to hear you beg, Lou," Zayn murmured, but began moving his hips anyways. His pace was gentle and slow, rocking up into Louis in long thrusts that didn't go too deep but still left Louis gasping for air and clenching his fingers around nothing. He opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut since Zayn entered him, and saw Zayn gazing down at him. His beautiful, gorgeous, pretty brown eyes were mostly black and were scorching a path straight through Louis. It was so intense, so slow so _beautiful_  he thought he might cry, so he began to beg again.

"Please Zayn  _please_  fuck me, fuck me harder, give it to me so I'll feel it for  _days_ -"

Zayn grunted loudly, his eyes going wild for a second, then began to pound into Louis like it was the last thing he would ever get to do. Louis felt his back inch up the sheets with each thrust, and stopped begging as he began sucking air down his throat. Zayn was going so deep inside him, so hard, that every breath was punched out of Louis' body. His cock was so hot, angry red and felt so neglected, the only contact it was receiving was a bump from Zayn's abs when he lent down to fuck into Louis. But it was still dripping precum from the slit, leaving a wet smear on his belly.

Niall noticed the patch, shining in the light, and released Louis' wrists.

"Keep them up there, alright Lou? I'm just gonna-" Niall reached down and took Louis' cock in his hand. Louis thrashed on the bed, using all his willpower to keep his hands held up above his head when all he wanted to do was scratch down Zayn's back, or help Niall jack his cock, or rub his nipples or  _anything_  to just get that little bit more-

Then Niall began to pump his fist over Louis' dick, in rhythm with Zayn's thrusts, and Louis let out broken moans like some kind of perverted soundtrack. Niall smoothed his thumb over the head, again and again, and Zayn grabbed a thick thigh and hooked it over his hip. The angle changed, and suddenly Zayn was hitting Louis' prostate every other thrust, and Niall was rubbing his thumb right under the head of Louis' cock, and-

he came. Never had it ever been as intense as this, and Louis didn't think he would ever be able to orgasm again, ever be able to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He whited out for a few seconds, and when he blinked the room back into vision, Niall was petting over his spent cock and Zayn was still rolling his hips into Louis' ass, albeit slower than before. Niall was gaping, staring at the stripes of come all over Louis' belly, and Zayn's face was screwed up like the wild clenching of Louis' ass was putting him through pain. Louis blinked a few times, still feeling like he wasn't entirely back from his orgasm, but weakly beckoned Niall up to his face. Niall seemed a little slow on the uptake, still shocked form watching Louis come, but eventually took the hint and knee-walked up level to Louis' chest. The older lad grasped one thigh, covered in fine blond hair, and tried to pull it over his chest. Niall got the memo, and brought his leg over so that both of his knees were in Louis armpits.

"You can fuck m'mouth a lil'," Louis slurred, not having quite yet gained back the fine motor control to form words. Niall gulped visibly, and his cock drooled precum. He nodded, then guided his dick into Louis' slack open mouth. Louis couldn't do much in terms of actually sucking Niall's dick, too fucked out and oversensitive from where Zayn was still fucking him, but Niall didn't seem to mind. He watched his cock slide effortlessly over Louis' stretched slick lips, not going too far down (which Louis really appreciated at the moment) seemingly in awe of the sight. Not too long later, he gasped, "Louis, mate, I'm gonna-" and Louis leaned his head back to tell him,

"You can come on m'face, if you'd like. Or in m'mouth."

Hearing his best mate murmur those words, his voice a mere croak, was enough to send Niall over the edge. His cock spurted come out over Louis' chin, mouth and neck, some dripping down over his collarbones, adorning the "it is what it is" script. Niall groaned at the sight of Louis' sharp features covered in come, and slumped back onto the bed, unhooking his leg from around Louis as he did so. Zayn now had a clear view of Louis' face, his bright red cheeks, the water that had gathered under his eyes, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat, and when Louis poked out his tongue to lick at the come Niall left on his mouth, Zayn's hips stuttered. Louis felt his cock twitch inside his ass, and Zayn curled in over Louis' body. The older boy tried to clench his ass to make it as good as possible for Zayn, to try to draw it out as long as he could. Once Zayn finished coming, he brought his lips down over Louis', more just panting against his friends' mouth than actually kissing. When he caught his breath enough, Zayn pulled out, tying off the condom with a look of disdain and tossing it in the bin. Niall laughed at the disgusted look.

"'S your own come, mate," he pointed out, but Zayn just wrinkled his nose before catching Niall on the lips to cut off his laughter. Louis watched them kiss, staring up at his two best friends, and his chest felt so warm. He smiled, and nudged them on the shoulder. They broke their kiss to look down at Louis, and they both began to smile at him as well.

"Was a great fuck," Louis mumbled, drawing them down into a hug. Zayn and Niall were more than happy to cuddle, snuggled up together like there wasn't an entire king size bed to span out over. "I'm so glad you're my best friends."

They cooed the endearments back to Louis, stroking his sides and nuzzling his face. Louis had never felt so warm, so loved, so encompassed.

"Now. Who's gonna get a flannel and clean up this mess?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending i know but i just wanted to finish it. i cant believe its actually done, i've been working on this so long. let me know what you thought!! and feel free to drop me a line on tumblr, where i am known as teylaswift :)


End file.
